It is desirable in fluid-handling conduits to ensure that the connectors used have their male and female portions properly coupled together. A faulty connector enables an associated host system to leak fluid. This can be particularly disadvantages when the system is under pressure and the leaking connector expels the pressurized fluid.
In the quick connector field, where the male and female portions of the connectors are held together by friction blocking connections, it is important that the male and female portions are properly coupled. To ensure the proper coupling, the installer may tug on or manipulate the connector to make sure that it is properly coupled. Also, visual types of inspecting devices enable the installer to ensure that the male and female portions are properly coupled together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,217 to Ketcham discloses a quick connector with a visual checking feature wherein a deformable member is assembled within the fitting which includes elongated members extending out of the housing between the male and female portions prior to coupling and which are retracted, and no longer visible, once the coupling has been accomplished. Although this type of connector may work satisfactorily for its intended purpose, designers are always trying to improve the field. Furthermore, the annual member, employed by Ketcham to verify coupling remains in-assembly with the coupling and contributes to component count, tolerance stack-up, and possible misassembly. Furthermore, the elongated members which are visible during non-coupling of the device are, by design, not visible after coupling is effected. In many applications, such as an extremely crowded engine compartment of a passenger automobile, the installed coupling may be difficult to see and inspect closely. Thus, the inability to see the elongated member from a distance or from an awkward position will not result in a high degree of confidence that coupling has in fact, taken place. Restated, devices such as disclosed in Ketcham operate on a negative premise that the absence of visual contact with the elongated members correlates with a completed coupling. Lastly, because the annular member is retained in assembly, it can interfere with the use of release tools that are subsequently brought to bare for disassembly or inspection of the host system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,205 to Washizu discloses a connector for connecting small diameter pipe including a confirmation member which is removable upon proper installation of the connector parts. Although representing an advance in the art, devices such as that disclosed by Washizu introduce additional shortcomings, especially cost, due to complexity. The Washizu confirmation member has asymmetrical, complex shape requiring extreme precision for proper operation and close alignment for assembly and removal. Furthermore, being non-symmetrical, it is not usable in a bi-directional or omni directional manner. Additionally, it tends to protrude from the coupling at its point of engagement making it vulnerable to unexpected or premature release. Lastly, its complexity requires a substantial amount of "real estate" in the axial direction as well as substantial modification to the coupling design itself.